


A Bad Day, A Better Tomorrow

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make each others' bad days better</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day, A Better Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Bad Day, A Better Tomorrow  
> Pairing: Ianto/Owen  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: They make each others' bad days better  
> Notes: This is for comasisters Hope you have a fantastic birthday  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Technically it was Summer, not that Cardiff's weather gave any indication of it. There'd been that one warm day during the week when they'd gone for an evening stroll by the bay and found a pub with a nice beer garden. They'd had fish and chips on the way home and had an early night. Tonight though was a different story as rain lashed against the windows. It was peaceful in a way to watch the rain. It made Ianto remember days when he'd come home from school soaking wet. His mum would make soup for him and Rhiannon while they got changed into pyjamas and slippers. If it was really cold the fire would be lit and Ianto had always appreciated being inside as people rushed by outside. God bless any poor sods sleeping rough tonight. Owen's shout of "dinner" startled him from his thoughts. The chicken smelled nice. Ianto made the gravy while Owen mashed the potatoes. It was late but with Torchwood you got used to eating at weird hours.

Owen was quiet and Ianto let him brood a little. They'd failed to stop a woman from being mauled by a weevil. She'd died and her daughter's description to the Police had been dismissed as the imaginative story of a child. They couldn't win every time, they both knew that but a few minutes might have made the difference. They both thought of the eight year old girl, not two miles away, who tonight would be grieving. Owen could feel Ianto's gaze on him. He gave a half-smile and resumed cutting a piece of chicken very intently.

Ianto finished first and poured them each a second glass of wine. He stood behind his husband and put his hands on Owen's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."

Owen covered one of Ianto's hands with his. Owen knew he wasn't to blame and he'd be okay tomorrow. He just needed a bit of time which Ianto understood.

After dinner Ianto washed the dishes and Owen dried. "I'm thinking Ferris Bueller or Wayne's World tonight. Something fun."

Ianto shrugged, "fine with me."

They lay on the couch and quoted bits of the film along with Wayne and Garth while they watched. Owen pulled the blanket down to cover them and Ianto slid his hand under Owen's sweatshirt and rested his hand on Owen's stomach. Even though Owen had seen the film several times he managed to forget today's events for a while. Hopefully they'd get a quiet Saturday together. A soft snore from Owen just before the end of the film made Ianto smile. He let the film finish and turned off the tv. Owen moved slightly in Ianto's arms and he really should have woken him but he was far too comfortable. Ianto closed his eyes for just a moment to listen to the rain. They both slept soundly till Ianto turned in his sleep a few hours later and knocked Owen onto the floor. Owen grumbled for a moment till Ianto kissed him better. Saturday was already off to a good start.


End file.
